Garcia Hotel
by Hisoka16xx
Summary: GOM as Housekeepers. Normal leading lives and drama's. MPREG later on in chapters.
1. House Keeping

Garcia Hotel

Pulling up into the large car park, Kuroko sat in his grey Toyota Yaris taking in a breath. This was his first day at his new job; Housekeeping. His shift was due to start in five minutes and he was still in the car. He had dressed in their appropriate uniform; black trousers and shoes, a white tunic with the white fading into gold at the bottom, it had a side collar that was button up with gold buttons and the sleeves came half way down his arms. It was a comfy fit and it showed of his body well.

His mind flashed back to when he applied and got an interview with the manager of housekeeping. The interview went incredibly well and all questions were answered, giving Kuroko the information he needed. Due to him being twenty one his hourly pay was seven pound an hour so it was good pay for him. This was because he had just moved into his own apartment that's half an hour away from the hotel so it was easy travel, plus he had not long passed his driving test so he had a car to support as well as his own home. If he worked five days a week he would earn at least eight hundred and forty pounds a month, god knows how much he would earn at the end of the year. So this job would help accommodate his life. The only thing that he was thinking of is the staff. Whether they were kind or not.

Kuroko shook his head and exit the car. Locking it he walked around the through the back door for staff use. He walked up the grey carpet stairs and up to a small machine on his left. He clicked the button for signing in and the placed his first finger on the scanner. Once it read his prints Kuroko walked over to the door behind him. He ended up in a corridor. Walking up were rooms with dark brown doors and sliver handles. The carpet was neon blue and the walls were pure white. After walking up a middle length corridor, the corridor continued up and also to the right with more rooms, he turned right and found the stairs. He walked down them and found reception. The floor was black glitter marble, all tiled. To his left was a posh restaurant with white sofa chairs, sliver or glass tables, and the bar was curved and life up with blue lights and filled with multiple drinks. To his left was a reception desk that was the same as the bar. Sadly, there was no one at the desk, however, to the side of the desk were two sets of stairs. One leading down to another corridor and another leading up. Walking over Kuroko had noticed the two corridors had the same carpet as the previous corridor both had toilets location at the beginning of the corridors.

Kuroko walked up the stairs leading up and walking having a deja'vu feeling. Again he turned right at the middle of the corridor, more rooms were further up, there was a sliver lift for both floors and beside the lift were stairs leading down to the ground floor. Next was the linen trolley which had been brought down by the staff. A large grey on filled with sheets and towels, next to it was a grey dirty linen trolley and beside that was a white reject trolley. Kuroko walked passed them and up the stairs that led him to the loft. He reached a white door that had been left open a jar. He entered and then turned to his left for the dark brown door which is where his work place was. Sadly this door was shut locked and can only be opened by a key card. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When no one came, Kuroko was about to knock on the door again when a voice from behind halted his movements.

"Want to get in?"

Kuroko looked over his shoulder to see a taller male dressed in the same uniform and silver name badge standing behind him. His hair was green and his wore glasses. Kuroko slightly nodded and the male pulled out a sliver key card from his trouser pocket and placed it in front of the black square. It flashed blue and the door clicked. He then opened the door and allowed Kuroko in.

"First day?" he asked as he followed Kuroko in.

"Yes." Kuroko replied.

To the left of Kuroko were racks of teas, coffee's, milks, bathroom requirements, bin bags, cards and menus for the rooms. Big heavy cages empty and filled with dirty linen. Also on the racks closer to another door in front of them was filled with staff trays they needed for work and also the clothes and rags used. Further up and to the right were racks filled with linen and towels, next to the wall was a table with white stalls as if it was a break area. Kuroko walked with the green head to the blue lockers and coat racks just beside the linen rack of hand towels and bath mats.

"Here, you can borrow Akashi's locker today." The taller male said handing Kuroko the key.

"Oh but, won't he be in today?" Kuroko asked as he gently took the key.

"No, it's his day off today. He gave me the key yesterday saying that you can use it since you don't have a locker yet. Don't worry, you'll be sorted out soon." The green head said as he opened his locker and placed his bag in and then locked it.

"I thought other people would be in." Kuroko said as he looked for the locker number for the key.

"It's nine o'clock. The other's don't start till ten." He said.

Kuroko had finally located the number and placed his stuff in. When he locked it he noticed the other males hand held out.

"Midorima Shintaro." Midorima introduced.

"Kuroko Testuya." Kuroko shook his hand.

"Let's get you started." Midorima said and lead Kuroko through the door which lead into a small office.

Inside was a washing and drying machine, notice boards on the wall, a boiler. Walking passed the boiler was their boss, sitting at a computer. Paperwork dotted around, files stacked, a phone, and a safe on the wall, and behind him was a cabinet filled with spare tools and chemicals. On the boss's left was a filing cabinet and a few chairs, possible from rooms that no longer needed them. The two walked over to the black haired male typing at his desk, he seemed to be writing an email requesting. He was dressed in a white shirt rolled up to his elbows, a black waist coat, black trousers and shoes. On the back of his chair was his black blazer with his silver name badge.

"Morning." Midorima said as they drew closer.

"Hello." The black haired male turned in his chair and smiled. "And a new staff." He said happily.

"Good morning, Nijimura." Kuroko slightly smiled back.

"Nerves kicking in already." The boss joked. "Ok, I have the day all planned out for you. We're gonna train, work your body into this role." Nijimura said as he rolled his shoulders as if gesturing the muscle strength Kuroko should have by the end of the day. "Now, there will be some forms for you to fill out, you know, skipping the whole boring talk of induction when you can just fill out the information required. So we'll sit down and fill that out together. But the idea of today is just to get you involved in the team and to understand your job in better way. I know that sounds like a bit of a tiring thing, but, with the others help I'm sure you'll get the hang off it." Nijimura winked to him. He then turned to his desk and picked up a sheet that had about seven rooms on it and the notes for the room, he then turned and handed it to Midorima. "There you go." Midorima scanned the list for anything he needed checking before he worked.

"Umm, Nijimura….I don't have access to the rooms yet." Kuroko said with a deep panned voice.

"Oh yes." Nijimura then turned back round and picked up a sliver key card and then handed it to him. "You can borrow Akashi's today."

"I seem to be using a lot of Akashi's stuff today." Kuroko said as he took the card, looking at it, it his name imprinted on it in the bottom left hand corner. "Akashi Seijuro." Kuroko tested the name.

"Yep, he knew you were starting today so he said you could use his key card and locker."

"How will he get in tomorrow?"

"He took home the spare key card. Should you need to use it, there's a signing in and out sheet for it. But, thank you for reminding me, your key card will be cut for you and you should have it by the end of the shift. Ah, I also have your name badge." He said and reached over to his draws under neither his desk and pulled out a silver name badge with his name on. He handed it over to the teal head who had then place it on his uniform.

"Rotas' are done weekly and holidays must be given two months in advance." Kuroko nodded. "Now, I was going to have Akashi train you but then I looked at the rota and realized that he wasn't in, so….I'm going to have Aomine Daiki train you. He'll be in soon so you can shadow him for today and then tomorrow I will stick you with Akashi. Alright?" Nijimura smiled. "Oh Midorima, yesterday's bride is a late checkout. You'll be looking at one o'clock to get in."

"I hate it when people do that." Midorima cursed.

"204 and 203 have departed so you can get straight in there."

"Ok, that knocks down the number count."

"Yeah, also a ten fifteen meeting today. I just want to the others to get to know Kuroko and build a bond."

"Fine." Midorima said before he left the office to sort out his trays and then head down to the room.

"He just doesn't like numbers." Nijimura joked. "Also, Akashi took the time yesterday to sort a couple of trays for you."

"I haven't met him yet and he already sounds like an angel." Kuroko said.

"Oh yes, he's a handy man when he's not working on his rooms. He tends to do the odd jobs like; reject counting, clean linen count, tidying and stocking the cupboards sometimes and room checking. I'm just surprised that he comes in the next day and does the same thing. It amazes me."

"Really, what hours does he do?" Kuroko asked.

"He can range from nine to ten hours. Six till five or seven till five, he will do a lot of work to fill in those hours and he does that daily."

Kuroko was just in shock. Someone doing those hours and the work load that one person does, it truly was amazing.

"But, then again, he is does have a few problems. That's why he works those hours."

"Seriously, why?" Kuroko asked but Nijimura shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't go into detail about his life without his consent."

"No, it's fine." Kuroko smiled.

Ten o'clock rolled by and a few heads walking in through the door. Purple, blonde and navy blue. They all placed their stuff in their lockers and headed to get their sheets. Kuroko and Nijimura had already left to look around and to show him where the rooms were.

"Goddammit." Aomine said. "Seven rooms and that includes Italy. Man, I hate that room."

"Just be glad you don't have Romania as well." Kise smirked.

"Don't start." Aomine warned.

"Uh, Nijimura gave me the outside rooms. No fair." Murasakibara whined.

"Midorimacchi must have Romania." Kise said as he looked at the other two.

Nijimura then walked in and smiled. "Hello, meeting being held at the small table today." He said and watched then walk over to table and take a seat. Midorima came in and took a seat next to Kuroko and huffed.

"Bad?" Aomine said with a raised brow.

"Shut up." Was all Midorima had said.

Kuroko chuckled quietly to himself as Nijimura took a seat and looked at him team.

"Ok, just a couple of things I want to touch up on really, but first of all…." He then placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulders and shook him slightly. "We have a new recruit. Kuroko Testuya. He will be working with us today so, Aomine, I will be putting him with you today."

"Sure, that's fine." Aomine waved and Nijimura released Kuroko.

"Now down to business. Tea trays." He looked each and every one of them in the eye. "I have noticed that we have slacked in that area slightly, so if we can pick it up. Clean the trays thoroughly to get rid of any milk marks or stuck packets from the teas. So if we can keep in top of that that be great. Also, the pillows on the sofas and chairs. If there are any marks, stains, you name it, strip it and bring it up to be washed. That way we can keep them fresh and clean. We do have spares up here in the boxes at the back should you need to change them. Quite a few sofa beds are going up tonight, camp beds as well, just make that they are stable otherwise we'll be dealing with numerous complaints."

"But the camp beds need updating really." Kise said as he rubbed the back of his head. "They don't look safe anymore. I was setting one up the other day and Aominecchi walked in and said 'Don't fall through again' and blow and behold that's what happened."

"Looked like a duck underwater." Aomine chuckled to himself. Nijimura chuckled.

"Oh dear, we'll I have asked our GM for the camp beds to be of better quality but it's just getting the approval. We'll have them sorted out." He then turned to Kuroko and smiled. "This is the work style we have amongst us. You'll fit in just fine."

"Any word on Haizaki?" Aomine asked.

"Well, he should be in today but if he isn't in by eleven then I'll call him. I don't want to have to bring Akashi in on his day off. It's not fair for him. But it's not a big loss if Haizaki doesn't show I only give him the minimum rooms, they can easily be held or Akashi can pick them up tomorrow morning."

"But that's not fair on Akashicchi. He shouldn't have to come in bright and early to pick up where Haizaki couldn't be bothered." Kise said.

"I know but it does keep our room status up to date. Akashi hasn't complained about so I just let it go until he does." Nijimura said.

"But still, that's giving him more work that he should have. He'll drop dead in this place if it keeps up." Aomine said. "Why not bring him in here with you, Nijimura?"

"That's a good idea. Anyway we're getting off track. I'll deal with Haizaki, you guys just focus on your work load. I'll talk to him later about his." He sighed. "Is there anything else that you guys want to bring up before scatter?"

Neither said a word so Nijimura took as the ok to end the meeting. Kuroko stood and immediately and arm landed on his shoulders.

"Come on kid, you're with me today." Aomine smiled and directed him towards the trays. Aomine picked his out and Kuroko easily found his due to a note on it saying it was his. One was full of teas and coffees, shower gels, shampoos and conditioners, shower caps and soaps. The other was full of clothes and his four bottles of; glass cleaner, sink and wood cleaner, toilet cleaner and air freshener. He then followed Aomine down to the first room. Aomine was based on the Monthly Floor. Mainly because the rooms were named after the four seasons and twelve months. Aomine had opened up the room known as Spain. He knew they had checked out because the light by the side of the door was blue.

Inside the room was big, blue carpet floor, white walls, a silver desk on the left side of the room with a black leather office chair, and a black wardrobe beside it, the bed was further in and beside the double windows. The bed was a soft king size bed with crisp white covers, a TV built into the wall opposite, black night stand on either side of the bed, to the right was the bathroom. Black glitter marble floor, shiny white bath with silver shower heads above and a clear glass panel. The sink was located on the right side of the bathroom with the toilet. This was how it should look when cleaned but because it was used the night before it needed a good clean.

Aomine placed his trays by the door to keep it open. He then turned to Kuroko and smiled. "Ok, first things first. The bed is always the top priority. Make it first before you clean otherwise you create more work if you leave it till last." he explained and Kuroko nodded. "The linen is kept in the cupboard further up. I'll show you where things are and the correct linen for the job." He then walked Kuroko down the corridor, passing the France room right to two double black doors. He opened them with his key card for Kuroko to have a look.

"We have written down which linen goes on which bed." He pointed to a small piece of paper sellotaped to the right door of the rooms and the types of linen used.

In the first cupboard was King Covers and Sheets on the top shelf, Singles and Double Covers and Sheets on the second and on the floor were bin bags, waters, small chocolates for the rooms and reject bags. In the second was a similar layout; Oxford Pillow and Standard Pillow Cases on each shelf, Bath Mats, Hand Towels and Face Cloth's on the top shelf. Super Kings Covers and Sheets on the second and on the floor were stacked Bath Towels and neatly folded dressing gowns with slippers.

"So, why don't you pick out the linen we need for the bed." Aomine gestured.

Kuroko read the information correctly and took out the linen needed. Aomine nodded before taking him back to the room. He proceeded to strip the bed and place the dirty linen in the corner.

"Ok, I'm going to show you have to make the bed, not that it's too difficult." He said and then showed Kuroko the correct way of making the bed and how it was important that the pillowed were plumped and the covered tucked in tightly and neatly before adding a neon blue throw and plumped cushions in front of the pillows. Now that the bed was done, Aomine showed Kuroko the chemicals and where he should use them. He then showed Kuroko how to fold the towels and then the hover which was in the cupboard between November and Romania. This was known as the November cupboard. Aomine allowed Kuroko to full vac the room before straying it with cranberry air freshener and leaving.

He continued to train Kuroko and even allowed Kuroko to make a room on his own to see if he had learnt anything. Aomine was impressed for the boys first attempt he could do with a lot of work and to manage his time more. The rooms usually take thirty to forty minutes each depending on the status of the room, but, Kuroko took nearly an hour. He was new but Aomine was sure that Kuroko will pick it up the more he's here.

When it came towards the end of shift, Kuroko had felt like he had done a load of work already but he had barley done a room on his own. The rooms were tough and varied in size, that through him off slightly but he managed. He had followed Aomine back up to the loft where he placed his trays neatly on the floor before turning to look at Kuroko's blank face.

"Ok, we're done for now. I was going to ask you to see if the others are finished with the trolleys. Is that ok?"

"Sure, I only have to bring them up."

"Cool, asked the first before you bring them. Start with the one hundreds first because is further from the loft. I'm gonna sort out my trays for tomorrow's shift. You can do that when you're done."

Kuroko nodded and left the loft. He took the lift down to the hundred's floor and looked down 109 to 129, he found Midorima finishing off a room. He knocked n the door to gain his attention.

"Hi, are you finished with the trolleys?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, there's no one else on this floor." Midorima answered.

"Ok." Kuroko nodded and began to take up the trolleys.

He then found Kise and Murasakibara and asked them but they were finished and Kise insisted in helping him take them up. The two proudly did that and then stocked them for the next day. Kuroko then turned his attention to trays and fixed them for tomorrow.

"Man that was brutal. Home time." Kise said as he stretched and yawned.

"You're tired? I was outside!" Murasakibara whined.

"Yeah but, you had a few rooms in the two hundreds."

"I still had to walk!"

"You're such a cry baby Murasakibara." Amine interjected. "No matter where you are in the hotel we can still hear you, idiot."

"Huh? I don't like this job." He then sat on a cushioned seat and slouched with tiredness.

"Why do you turn up for work then?" Midorima asked as he finished his trays and placed them on the rack. "Just do a Haizaki and not bother coming in."

"Don't compare me to Zak-chin." Murasakibara warned him.

"You sure act like him." Aomine crossed his arms.

"Oh shut up!"

"Hello everyone." Nijimura said as he walked into the loft. His eyes spotted Kuroko and a smile crawled on his face. "So, how was your first day?"

"It was fine. Aomine showed me the ropes and I think I get the idea of it. My timing and pace could be improved but it was ok, overall." Kuroko answered.

"Good, I like to hear that. Tomorrow, I'm sure he'll go into depths with you more and possibly give you a couple of rooms to do be yourself. I can see you raring to go."

"Oh yes. I think tomorrow will help me improve."

"It will."

"Did you hear off of Haizaki?" Aomine asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Nijimura sighed. "His car had gone in for service and failed to notify me."

"Shit excuse." Aomine responded.

"Of course, however, he will be in tomorrow. Five till four."

"He better be." Aomine then walked over to his locker and opened it. "Right, I'm off." He collected his things and handed in the marked off paper with his room on to Nijimura. The others proceeded with the same process. Nijimura said his goodbyes and watched them exit the loft together. It was casual talk about the day as they walked over with rubbish bags, they had collected from the floors, and signed out. Dumping the bags in the outside bins they all walked over to the car park. Kuroko however was curious over two things. 1) Aomine had his arm around Kise's shoulders as if it was a loving gesture and 2) what everyone drove. He liked to know what cars they had so he could tell who was in. as he walked over to his car and saying goodbyes, he got in and watched everyone approve theirs. The first car to drive out was Aomine, he had a black Reno Clio 2009 series. Following was Kise in a white Fiat Panda. Midorima travelled through with a grey Rover 25. The final person to leave was Murasakibara, now his case was a little different. Because he was huge he had to have a huge car. A silver Seat Alhambra. Enough said.

Kuroko shook his head and then started his engine. He happily drove away from the hotel feeling proud of his work.

* * *

**I know that I keep uploading more stories but I just have loads of Ideas. I will get round to updating soon.**

**Please review :D**


	2. Room Status

Room Status:

Old Side/House Rooms:

Denmark – Blue carpet, one step into the room. Bathroom on your immediate left, black desk on you right. TV above the desk near the door. White sheeted bed up against the wall. Two door windows on the left side of the room. Black wardrobe by the bathroom on the left, two black night stands with sliver lamps on and comfy sliver chair the corner. Shiny white sink as you walk into the bathroom, toilet next to it and the bath. Silver towel rails opposite the toilet and a hand towel holder next to the sink.

Alaska – Blue carpet, bathroom on your immediate right and black wardrobe to your left. A black desk beside the wardrobe, the bed was pushed up to the wall with white sheets. Two black nightstands with sliver lamps. TV in the right hand corner of the room the bathroom is similar to Denmark but on the opposite side.

Spain – Blue carpet, bathroom on you left and black desk to your immediate right with the black wardrobe. The bed on the far side by the windows. The bathroom had the toilet on you right followed by the sink and then bath. The towel rails were above the toilet and a hand towel holder just by the sink.

Sweden – Blue carpet, black desk on your left as soon as you walk in, black wardrobe next to it. Two black night stands with silver lights. The bed in the middle of the room. On the right were blue chairs and a table. The bathroom was opposite the bed. Toilet on your left, bath on your right and the sink just in front. Towel rail above the bath, hand towel holder beside the toilet.

Africa – Blue carpet, black wardrobe on the left, black desk, bathroom on your right. Bed was further in the room and up against the wall for the bathroom. Two black night stands with silver lights. Sink on your left when you walk in along with the bath and the toilet opposite the door.

Russian – Blue carpet, small glass table on right, black desk next to it. And other opposite by the bed, black wardrobe next to first desk. A small bed next to the second desk. Bathroom is by second desk. Black glitter marble floor in the bathroom, toilet on you right walking shower next to it and the sink opposite the door. The towel rail was above the toilet, hand towel holder by sink.

Germany – Blue carpet, black desk on you right, bed pushed up on the left with the wardrobe opposite. A large mirror on the opposite side by the window. The bathroom is the same as June.

Morocco – Blue carpet, black wardrobe behind the door was you walk in, bed on your left with two night stands and silver lamps. Black desk next to the wardrobe. Bathroom on the far right. Toilet on the left, glass walking bath on the far right and sink just as you walk in. hand towel rail beside the sink and towel rail above the toilet.

Italy– Blue carpet, black desk on the rights, a cream comfy sofa and a large glass table in the centre of the room. TV at the end of the desk on a smaller table. Large black wardrobe that took up most of the left wall. Next to the bathroom on your left were a couple of stairs that led up to a large round bed with another TV built into the wall. The bathroom was black glitter marble. The bath on further up, a walk in shower on your left and a sink and toilet beside it. The towel rail was big and opposite the sink. This room interlocks with Romania by the door next to the wardrobe.

France – Blue carpet, black wardrobe on your left and bathroom dead ahead. Walking around the wardrobe is the bed with two night stands and sliver lamps. A black coffee cabinet on the opposite side of the room near the bed with TV on top, black desk next to it and opposite are two blue chairs with a table. Bath on you left, toilet further up on the right and sink straight ahead. Hand towel rail above the toilet and the towel rail is above the bath.

Greece – Blue carpet and a step down into the room, black desk on left with wardrobe next to it. The bed opposite with two night stands and silver lamps. TV on the right wall. Bath on your left, sink on your right and toilet straight ahead. Hand towel rail underneath the sink and towel rail above the toilet.

Romania – Blue carpet, bathroom was straight ahead, three steps up into the large spacious room. A large black four post white sheeted bed further up the room with tow night stands and silver lamps. An in room bath surround by black glitter marble on the right. A large wardrobe on the left, a mirrored chest of draws with a TV on top. A black desk next to it. Opposite was a comfy white sofa and in the centre of the room was a small table with a white chair. A large walk in shower on you left sink on your right and toilet. No towel rails.

Bolivia - Blue carpet, black wardrobe on left, black desk further up and in between is the coffee cabinet with the TV on top. The bed opposite with two night stands and silver lamps. Two white chairs with a table further up but the double doors as windows. The bathroom was on the right, sink on your left, toilet straight ahead and bath on you right. Hand towel rail above toilet and towel rail above the bath.

Australia – Blue carpet, bathroom straight ahead as you walk in, black wardrobe by the bathroom door, walk further up the black desk is on the right side of the room and the bed opposite with two night stands and silver lamps. And the end of the bed was a white sofa and a coffee cabinet at the end pf the room with the TV. Black glitter marble floor, the bath as soon as you walk in, combined two sinks on your right, next to that was a walk in shower and the toiler was on your left. Towel rail about the toilet.

Outside Rooms:

Villa 1 – Blue carpet, white bed in the middle of the room, black desk on left, two night stands with silver lamps. Bathroom on the left along with a built in wardrobe. Sink on you right and bath, toilet right in front. Hand towel rail opposite the sink and towel rail above the toilet.

Villa 2 – same as Villa 1, desk on the left and the bathroom was the opposite. Built in wardrobe behind the door when opened.

Villa 3 – Blue carpet, a bed similar to Romania, table on the right, two night stands with silver lamps. Bathroom on the right along with the built in wardrobe, the bathroom is the same as Villa 2.

America – Blue carpet, white bed, black desk on the right, white sofa on the far right side of the room next to the wardrobe. Bathroom to the left, walking shower straight in next to it is the bath, toilet opposite on the right side and then the sink. Towel rail in between the bath and toilet.

Turkey – Room similar to America but no sofa and the desk is in front as you walk in. The bathroom is n your right, bath on your right, sink dead ahead and walk in shower next to it. Toilet on you left, towel rail is next to the toilet.

New Block Rooms:

100's and 200's – Blue carpet, black wardrobe on left, black desk further up and in between is the coffee cabinet with the TV on top. The bed opposite with two night stands and silver lamps. Two white chairs with a table further up but the double doors as windows. The bathroom was on the right, sink on your right, toilet straight ahead and bath on you right. Hand towel rail above toilet and towel rail above the bath.

Room Total: 77 (I think :S)

* * *

**Saves me detailing them when they first enter the rooms :D**


	3. Long Hours

It was quarter to six in the morning. The sun barely rising. A grey Volkswagen beetle drove smoothly up the drive and into the car park. The driver parked the car and exit the vehicle. Bright red head and the same clothing s the others only inside of white bleeding into gold, it was black bleeding into red. This showed he was higher up than a housekeeper. It showed that he was either a supervisor or a team leader. He walked in round the back, up the stairs and signed in on the finger scanner. He then walked through the door behind him and through the country rooms to turn right and down the stairs into reception. On the desk was a female receptionist dressed in a black suit and long pink hair. She gave him the most beautiful smile.

"Good morning Akashi." She said happily.

"Good morning Momoi." Akashi smiled back.

"You'd be pleased to know that Haizaki is doing front of house this morning."

"Oh good. I heard he wasn't in yesterday."

"No, Nijimura wasn't happy. Apparently Haizaki had said his car went into service and failed to notify him."

Akashi raised a brow. "Sounds just like him. Well as long as he does the work its fine. I've got stuff to do so I'll catch you later." He said and walked down the one hundred's corridor to the lift and up into the loft. He place his bag by Nijimura's desk and logged onto the computer. While it was doing that he looked up on the board, full of paperwork and notes, and pulled down a form for a locker. He grabbed a pen and began to fill out Kuroko's request for a locker. Since Nijimura wasn't in to day Akashi had the right to sign the request he did so a placed the key on top and left it on the end of the desk for Kuroko to pick up. He also noticed that on the other end of the desk was a note with a key card. It had Kuroko's name on. The was ok because Akashi could use his until he came in. he was due in till ten and there are a couple of rooms left over that Akashi can get into and make this hotel up to date. The others wouldn't have known that some rooms are left over because Nijimura leaves a note saying these rooms need doing. Plus they knew that Akashi does that anyway, that was one of the reasons why he comes in so early.

Anyway, he picked up the card and placed it in his pocket. Once he was on the system he looked at the occupied rooms. He had noticed that the outside rooms had been in use. He then checked the arrivals to see no one wanted the outside rooms so he could set the trolley for one. He left the office to do that. Packing the linen and one set of towels in five thick clear bags and marked the room names on them. He placed then in the trolley and the box fill with room requirements. Once he was done he walked back into the office to pick up the paper with the left over rooms and added information about their status. He only had four to do and all on the same floor. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Haizaki walking in, black tied back hair and wearing the same coloured uniform as him. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Oi Akashi, have you see the front of house bucket. It seems to have grown legs again." He said as he looked around.

"No, did you leave it here last time you used it?" he asked.

"Yeah but now it's gone. I can't mope the floors."

"Brasserie may have it."

"Goddamn, why do they keep nicking our stuff?" Akashi heard him bang n something.

"It might be in the shed outside the kitchen. If not then use the deep cleaning bucket. No one is deep cleaning today."

"I'll do that and find the other bucket at the end of shift."

"Just as long as it is back up here for tomorrow." Akashi then walked out of the office with Haizaki to look for his trays.

Haizaki walk towards the far side of the loft and around the racks to collect a big blue bucket that was near the pillows and duvets. He then left the loft to continue his front pf house shift before dropping onto some rooms. From there he will then to toilet checks before, during and after doing his rooms. Anyway, once Akashi had sorted out his trays he began to take down the trolleys for the floors before heading back down the stairs to the two hundreds and started his first room; 210. The room was stripped for him to just collect the linen from the trolley and began to neatly dress the bed in pure white sheets. He tucked the sheet and cover tightly and neatly, he dressed the four pillows of two standards and two oxfords. He plumped them and placed the neatly on the top of the bed. He then placed a shiny blue runner on the end of the bed and plumped up two blue cushions and placed them in front of the pillows. He then walked back to his trays that held the door open, he took out his dark blue toilet cleaner and entered the bathroom. Flushing the toilet once he then poured it around the bowel of the toilet and closed the lid. He left it while he took out his light blue glass cleaner and a white cloth. He sprayed the desk and mirror before wiping them down and leaving them sparkling clean. He then went to the two night stands and cleaned them, and then the coffee cabinet. Luckily they had no teas or coffees so he just cleaned the cabinet, glass doors for it and then the TV. He checked the wardrobe and found nothing the guess had left, the ironing board was in the correct position and the hangers were all pushed to the opposite side. Akashi then took out his green bathroom cleaner, a ragged cloth, microfiber cloth and a small cloth. He walked in and cleaned the glass mirror, tap and side mirror by the door. He then cleaned the glass door of the bath and the towel rails. He sprayed the green cleaner on the bath and sink. He cleaned the two before leaving the room to collect a set of towels. He then laid them on the bed and folded them before placing them in the bathroom.

He then used the toilet brush to scrub the bowel before flushing it again and cleaned it. He used the microfiber to gloss over the sink to give it that shine. He then folded the toilet paper to the point. He went to his second tray and pulled out three small bottle's; green conditioner, pale yellow for shampoo and dark green for shower gel. He placed them on a wooden panel with a boxed shower cap and soap by the mirror. Everything was fine when he changed the bin bag. The waters in the room weren't touch and everything else was fine. The only thing left to do was vacuum but the guests were still asleep so he'd had to do that later. For now, he proceeded onto the other three rooms. By the time he was done, it was half eight. He came back up to the loft, leaving his trays on the two hundreds, he walked back into the loft and began to prepare the lists for the others. By the time had sorted them out it was half nine and then was when one of the boys entered.

"Morning Akashi."

Akashi looked behind him to see Aomine walking. "Morning Daiki."

"We busy today?"

"Nah, six rooms each. It's fairly quiet, couple of stay on's today."

"Cool."

"How was Kuroko yesterday?" Akashi asked him.

"Well…he was alright. He liked it and wanted to do more. He said he want to try and do a room on his own and see how he fared."

"I was gonna do that with him today. Go through a couple of rooms with supervision, show him how a stay on works and then give him a couple of rooms to do on his own." He watched Aomine nod.

"Yeah, just don't give him too much."

"Oh no, I'll be keeping an eye on him today."

Aomine sighed. "Haizaki in?"

"Yeah, just came up looking for the front of house bucket."

"Missing again? It's just like when my glass cleaner went missing a month ago and only showed up last week. People have got to stop stealing our stuff." Aomine ranted.

"I know, I caught the brass using our stuff and had told them specifically that we have spare bottles for them to use. I don't think they listened." Akashi told him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"True, they just don't listen much. Problem is, Reo Mibuchi turns his nose up at anything we complain about. Breakfast tray is the main issue I have with them."

"You know why that is?" Akashi asked but Aomine just shook his head. "They don't keep track of where the trays go. They expect housekeeping to bring them back, but, we don't have the time to be bringing back countless trays back and forth from the rooms. It's just time consuming. Nijimura is trying to have a meeting with him about but he doesn't seem to have the time."

"Bull crap!" Aomine snorted. "They expect us to clean their back sides for them. It's just not on Akashi. I won't take them back."

"Ring them, because if you have they have come and get them because they have been notified. Really they should be helping us out. Haizaki is cleaning their area so in theory they should do this one small thing."

"Exactly. My job is to clean the rooms not to clean up after the brassiere."

"So true."

Akashi handed Aomine his room sheet with a small smile. "I've kept you on the one hundreds because that's where I plan to train Kuroko. Because I have to room check I want you to help him out whenever he asks. Haizaki will drop down on some rooms today. For their barely being any rooms, I'm just room checking. I have dealt with the held rooms they just need vacing, I'll have Kuroko do that towards end of the shift."

"Cool, he'll be fine with it." Aomine agreed. He then left the office to sort himself out.

Moments later Kuroko walked in with Midorima and Kise. Akashi turned to them and welcomed them. Kuroko however was stunned the minute he walked in and saw the red head. This was the man who gave Kuroko a head start in yesterday's shift. The man who sorted out his trays, gave him a key card to use and his locker key. In his eyes Akashi was just an angel. An angel he would love to know more about. His silk smooth skin, his vibrant red hair and his cool mismatched eyes. Red and golden. They were just mesmerizing to look at. He felt his heart increase slightly. This was the man he would spend the day with. It couldn't have come sooner to him.

His baby blues watched as Akashi smiled to him.

"Hello, I'm Akashi Seijuro. I'll be training you more today. But first I have your locker key and ley card ready for you." Akashi picked up both items and held them out to Kuroko. Kuroko took a few seconds to realize that Akashi wanted to swap his for his. The swapped their items. Akashi stood and picked up his bag, he left the room to place his stuff in his locker. Kuroko followed to take his bag out and place it in his new locker. Akashi turned to him and spoke.

"Today, I'm gonna show you how a stay on works and what is the best way t deal with them. I've given you rooms that have already gone so I can see what Daiki has taught you. I'll watch you under supervision and then I'll let you do a couple on your own because I have other things to do. Ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine Akashi. Thank you for yesterday, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. It's my job to worry about the team, your job is to do what you're paid for."

"Thank you."

The door opened and Haizaki walked in with the mop and bucket he walked into the office and emptied the contents in the sink but the chemical boxes on the wall as you walk in. he then put the bucket away and walked over to Akashi.

"I can't do toilet checks right now, they're in use."

"Ok, your sheet is on the desk. I've put you in the old side for today. We don't have many departs today so you have time."

"I hate to be kept waiting." Was all he said before walking into the office.

"Who was that?" Kuroko asked.

"That's Haizaki Shougo. He does front of house, rooms and toilet checks."

"So, are his hours the same as yours?"

"Roughly. I do nine/ten hours, he does eight/nine hours."

"Are you full time?"

"No, full time is over twelve hours. Just part time, I do five days a week."

Kuroko blinked at the response. Amazed by the hours and workload this boy does.

Akashi watched Kuroko as he made the bed on 103. The sheets were perfect but Kuroko needed to tuck them in more tightly. Akashi watched as he tracked round the bed to see if it was right before looking to Akashi.

"The bed needs to be a bit tighter. I'll sort that out, you continue with the rest of the room."

As Akashi moved closer to the bed, he placed his clipboard that had the rooms and status and walked over to the bed. As Kuroko cleaned the desk he watched in the mirror of Akashi's small tight frame bending and moving to tighten the bed behind him. He watched him bend at the waist to tuck a small part of the bed in. Kuroko could feel his heart beating faster. It didn't help that his clothes were tight on his body. He could feel something tight. Kuroko cleared his throat to distract himself and tried to get back to work. He didn't know why but by the way his body was reacting, he couldn't miss it. It was too early to describe it as love but too late to like him. Maybe it was his appearance that drew him in, his kind nature towards him. His mind had all sorts of thoughts in his head but admiration was not the answer he came up with. Maybe if he worked with him for a few more days if not weeks then maybe he would have his answer. Throughout the other two rooms he could feel Akashi's cool stare as he worked on the rooms. He got great feedback from him, his rooms were getting better and he could do it without anyone observing him. Then it came onto the stay on.

Akashi stood outside 117 with Kuroko and took out his key card.

"Ok, with a stay on you never know if the room is still occupied. So what you do is knock, announce yourself, if no one opens the door you can go in if they answer then you offer then a chance for their room to be serviced or if they want fresh towels." Akashi explained.

Akashi knocked. "Housekeeping." He said and waited. A few seconds passed and there was no response. He then opened the door, peaked his head in. No one was in so he allowed Kuroko in first. The guest stuff was everywhere including the towels.

"Stay on's like these are not serviced full because there's stuff everywhere. So you add in anymore waters if they're low. Try and neaten the bed if possible but if not then forget it. Now, you quickly replace the same number of towels and bin liners. For this one, focus on the bathroom."

Kuroko followed instructions as ordered and the room was done within fifteen minutes and left. Akashi had explained that with Stay on's he needed to be quick because you don't know how long the occupant is out for unless you are notified of an event they're going out for. So for now, Kuroko was set free on his last two rooms while Akashi went off to do his room checks and to also check on the others. He had met Aomine when getting the linen, he seemed to have a large smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" Kuroko asked.

"Nothing, so how was it with Akashi. Did he go through everything?" he asked him.

"Oh yes, I understand the stay on system and he said that my rooms are looking better and that I might be able to just turn up, do the work and then go." Kuroko answered with a small smile.

"That's good to here. He trained most of us here."

Kuroko just looked at him. "How long has he been here?"

"Let's see….he's twenty one now…I think he's been here for four years now. Yeah, he was seventeen when he started. We got the jobs because he advertised it to us."

"Wait, you all know each other?"

"Yeah, we all went to school with each other, well, not high school but we kept in touch. We just needed a starting point. We all started at different times."

"That's why you all get along to well." Kuroko smiled.

"Yeah, we had a good bond back then."

"So tell me, how come Akashi and Haizaki's uniforms are slightly different to ours?"

"That's because they're supervisors. They look after this team, well, Akashi more. Nijimura is trying to open a position for team leading. If that was the case we all know that Midorima would get it. He fits the category for it."

"I see."

"Would you apply for it?" Aomine suddenly asked.

"W-What? Not without experience." Kuroko replied.

"Of course, well if you've gotten good and the offer had opened up you can apply for it."

"Too early." Kuroko said as he walked back to the room with his linen.

Akashi was just glad that his shift was coming to an end. It had been a long day and the guys had left a few hours ago. He had finished counting the rejects, bagging them up and placing them in dirty linen cages. It was almost five and Akashi was due to finished. Haizaki had left an hour ago and now that Akashi's work was done he too could leave the premises. He took his thongs out of the locker and left the loft. He walked through the entire hotel to sign out and to get into the car park. It was starting to turn dark and air was chilly. He got in the car and shut the door. He turned on the engine and allowed the car to warm up, pop music coming through the radio. He checked his phone in case his auntie had tried to contact him. He had no missed calls or texts so he presumed everything was fine. Switching on the lights he reversed out of the parking space and drove out of the car park. He followed the road to get onto the motorway. This journey took him forty five minutes on the motorway and fifteen minutes from where he lived from there. He got back into town and followed the road to where he lived.

Akashi lived in a caravan site. Permanent and temporally residents only. Akashi permanently lived on the site with his Auntie Mikho. He had a fight with his father four years ago and wanted to become independent, however, this meant he was cut off from the family with nothing but his savings. He used his twenty thousand pound savings to buy a fifteen thousand pound static caravan and a two thousand pound car. He now works long hours to pay two hundred and seventy pounds a month for the caravan and a hundred and forty for the car. He also needed t work because of living expenses for him and his aunt because she is unfit to work.

Akashi's father had kicked her out of the family's life when his mother had fallen ill. Akashi only saw her at his mother's funeral, but when Akashi himself decided enough was enough. He wanted what other people had. He wanted to make his own way in the world and to make his own decision. He didn't want something he was going to get just because he was born into it. He wanted to understand what it was like to be in the people below his father. If he wanted something then he wanted to work for it. So now this is where he's ended up. Living with his aunt on a caravan site.

His aunt had a husband and child aboard. Her husband worked for a company in America and their child was with him. They had decided it would be safe considering her condition. Mikho was mentally unwell, she would worry frantically, get nauseous and sometimes have a temper. She currently sees councillors and doctors for treatment and stress relief. Akashi was hoping that she would get better and be able to work and help pay the bills. But for now they just had to deal with what they had. Akashi's wages were very good and considering the hours he pulled for seven pound and hour.

He drove through the gate and down a single gravel road to find his home. His home was quite far from the entrance and could hear the tires rolling on the gravel along with the radio. It was now fully dark. Finally, he had reached his caravan; number forty eight. The caravan sat on a large grey gravel square with a brick outline. Akashi drove onto the gravel and round so his car was park near the steps of the caravan.

The caravan was long and white. The lights were on in the two windows on either side of the door and the steps had white wooden banisters. Outside were colourful pot plants that his auntie looks after to make the caravan look cosy, and the roof is light grey. On the side of the white door was the number in black.

Akashi exit the car, locked it and walked up the stairs and into the caravan. It had wood flooring and on his right was a small wooden kitchen with a black oven microwave and a white washing machine. To his left was a white and pink flowered seating that went around the walls of the caravan with a table in the middle of it. There was a TV built into the wall on the far side next to the kitchen. He shut the door behind him and placed his bag on the table.

"Evening." He said hoping his aunt heard him.

She did.

"Oh hello darling." She said as she came out of the bedroom that was far down passed the kitchen. She was dressed in a pink night gown and slippers. She had short brunette and blue eyes. She had a warm smile on her face as she approached and hugged Akashi. "How was work darling?"

"Tiring, I'm currently training a new guy at work." Akashi said as he removed himself from her grip, picked up his bag and walked to his bedroom. He walked through the kitchen passed the door for the bathroom and to the next door that was his room. He opened the door to reveal a dark pink double bed wooden night stands either side with white lamps, above his bed were wooden four cabinets where he kept his stuff and connecting with a wardrobe that was on the right hand side. But that was looking at it from the door, when inside it would be on his left. Anyway he took off his shoes and placed them in the far right cabinet. His bag would go in the far left, night tops in the one next to it and the trousers in the next. He walked out of his room and then leaned on the wall next to the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke with his aunt.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Needs a bit more work and he'll be ok." Akashi replied.

"Oohh, he sounds like a good worker." She smiled.

"He certainly does that." He nodded. "Right, well I'm going for a shower."

"Alright, I'll make you a hot chocolate."

"Thank you."

After his shower he wrapped his body up in a green towel. He picked up his uniform and walked out of the bathroom. He placed his uniform in the wash and then walked into his room. In there was really alone with himself. Here there he let the towel down. Whole body revealed. He looked down to see the main reason why his father neglected him at times. He wasn't disgusted but his father was. But then never meant his father never loved him. Of course he loved him but he just couldn't figure out how to deal with this.

Maybe it was for the best that they left each other, so this problem doesn't affect their lives as much.

The reason for their problems was because Akashi had breasts. A size breasts. Akashi wasn't happy to see them but being both genders was something he had dealt with and no one but his family and selected friends knew of his condition. In his mind he knew it wasn't right but his appearance told him otherwise. He didn't want people to change his sex, having dealt with it this long he could deal with it longer.

He dressed in white baggy shirt, black shorts and socks. He dried and brushed his hair before walking back to the seating area. He turned on the TV and sat curled up.

"Here's you drink." Mikho said offering his warm drink for him.

"Ah, thank you." He took the drink and had a sip feeling the warm liquid warm his body up from the inside. He sat watching a show while his aunt prepared the dinner for the two before going to bed at ten to wake up at five for to go to work.

* * *

**Well...that was a good twist! :D**

**Please review I love them so much!**


	4. Busy Day, Old Junk

Over the next few weeks, almost a month, Akashi had trained Kuroko on more of the rooms and eventually took him outside to the rooms further away. They then mixed up his rooms of outside and inside. This was to help him work at a pace that will get the rooms compete on time. Of course, everyone is different. Murasakibara is usually the last one to finish because he's just too lazy to finish a room. Kise is normally the first to finish but then drops on to help the others. Midorima carefully calculates his timings while Aomine just ploughed through. All were very clean and through, Kuroko was yet to develop that.

However, today was a completely different day. Nijimura had turned up to work in his grey Nissan Almera and had gone up to the office. He noticed that Akashi was already working because his trays had gone and Haizaki was not in today as it was his day off. It wasn't until he logged onto his computer and viewed the stats for today's rooms when his eyes widened. They had somehow picked up more rooms overnight and far too many for the number of boys in. Only Aomine, Midorima and Kuroko were in plus Akashi with extras. This was far too much work. They were low on housekeepers because his bosses haven't agreed to recruitment yet. He had his head in his hands. Even still when he heard footsteps walking up to him.

"Nijimura?"

Nijimura groaned as he lifted his head to see Akashi standing beside him with a concerned face. He knew he couldn't ask Akashi to exhaust his body out and work twice as much as he already does.

"What's wrong?" Akashi asked his boss.

"We don't have the numbers." He watched Akashi turned confused. "We've picked up excessively. There are only four of you in, three of which are working solemnly on rooms. I can't really ask you to work double the load when you have enough on your plate and it's too late to call anyone in." he signed. "I'll have to drop down and strip a couple of rooms but my main concern is that Kuroko is still fairly new. I can't give him a list of countless rooms when he can only manage five to six."

"Well, why not give him more rooms." Akashi said seeing how Nijimura gave him a surprised look. "He's still in the learning stages but this is part of it. Give him seven and we'll see how he gets on. But like you said 'we don't have the numbers', but the others will have a few more. They can manage their time better that Kuroko and I'll take on some more because not a lot of rooms were held. I few have gone that I can get into and get back before they arrive."

"You sure Kuroko will be alright with it?"

"Stick him with Daiki for today. That way he's got someone to help him, although, Daiki will be busy himself. He needs to learn what it is like when it's really busy."

"Maybe you're right. I'll give Kuroko seven rooms. If he's got time when he's finished then maybe an extra room to give him the full hours."

"He'll be paid for over time should he still be working passed his leaving time."

During the time Nijimura and Akashi had sat down and constructed the room lists for each member to work on.

Kuroko drove into the car park of the hotel when he spotted what looked like Akashi's car. He knew this because Aomine had pointed out the information the day he spotted Kuroko staring at Akashi from a far. He took a small tease to it and told him of his car. Kuroko 'accidentally' parked next to it. From where he sat he looked at the clean beetle of his shape the interior. It was kept in good condition and looked very new. Kuroko nodded in respect before getting out of his out of date Yaris. His car was practically falling apart. He needed a new car and he knew that it would fail the MOT that was due in a few months. He knew it would fail without being looked at. He was just lucky that the engine works.

Anyway, he locked it and walked into work. He got into the office to find Akashi and Nijimura sat down going through the lists. Apparently he was the first one here and when he looked at their faces it was worrying. Especially Akashi.

"Kuroko, I'm sorry to break this to you but….I've given you seven rooms." He watched the colour drain from the boy's face. "Hold on, we picked up a ridiculous amount of rooms overnight. Far too much for Akashi to do in one shift at least. The others have a lot more than you but if you do finish, would you be able to take on another or help out. There will be some rooms left over but if we can get as much done today then there's less to do in the morning."

"If it'll help the others tomorrow."

"Of course, you're off tomorrow. Yes, must get the bulk of it done today so tomorrow is less of a hassle."

"Ok, I'll do my best." Kuroko said, earning a smile from Akashi. He felt his face heat up as his cheeks glowed red.

The others that came in were not happy, even if it had been explained to them. Aomine through a hissy fit, , Midorima fussed over the bad luck he had received. Akashi thought it was best to put them to work before they got out of hand.

Kuroko worked very hard on his rooms. He tried to remember everything that at certain sexy someone had trained him on. They had kept him on the two hundreds floor with Aomine. He knew they had done that so he could get help. However, he thought that he never needed it today. He wanted to prove to Akashi he could handle the stress of a housekeeper and wanted to show him that he didn't need anyone to help him no more. No matter how much he liked it when Akashi watched him or when he would watch Akashi from afar. Anyway, he could only get into his first room on his list; 217. He began making the bed and the started cleaning the room. He followed the method that Akashi had trained him on. He remembered it clearly and followed it through. Walking passed the door was Akashi with his clipboard. No doubt going to check spare rooms or double checking with reception that the notes are the same and correct.

The day was busy and with Aomine's luck he got the worst of the rooms. Most were trashed with beer cans, glasses, breakfast trays and over filled bins. Akashi helped him out with clearing the room while he just got on the cleaned it. Most of the rooms where in similar conditions. Kuroko could only keep up with so much. Midorima however, was fending for himself with the outside rooms and a couple on the country side. Nijimura came down and offered his assistance by stripping some of the rooms and leaving the linen inside to save the worker traveling to the trolley. The help really paid it off though. The boys got through them a bit quicker but there was still no time for a break though.

Finally getting the work done and the trolleys up, they all sat at the small table with a drink. It was a tough day and no one was happy about it. Kuroko sat quietly eating his sandwich and drinking his tea. He needed it a lot. Aomine had practically gulped his while Midorima sipped it gracefully.

"Shit man, that was brutal. I have never come across such horrible rooms." Aomine groaned.

"Outside was no walk in the park either." Midorima added as he took a sip.

"Testu, how did you find it on your own? I know you were thrown in the deep end today." Aomine enquired.

"No it was ok. I would've had something that at some point. Akashi checked up on me from time to time." Kuroko answered.

"He's a good guy. We'll at least you proper experience today. I just can't get over it. Kise will would fuss over it."

"I'm guessing you two are meeting up today?" Midorima asked.

"Yeah, its close to your anniversary. We want a more romantic evening."

Kuroko, however, was just surprised by the sound of it that he almost choked on his sandwich.

"You and Kise are together?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah. We don't interact when we're at work. Company policy; relationships are left at the door." Aomine explained.

"I had no idea. How long?"

"Six years now, we got together in school."

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "Congratulations. Well…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know. It's cool." Aomine grinned and then took out his phone from his pocket. "Ten past three. We worked late."

"Only by ten minutes, idiot." Midorima said as he crossed his arms.

"Huh? Don't go around calling people idiots, idiot. Just coz I didn't specify how late it was." Aomine comically argued. Kuroko just sat there and watched them fight it out. Suddenly the door opened and then closed. Akashi soon came into view and catching his breath.

"I thought you lot had gone home already." He said as he placed his trays on the rack.

"Nah, gonna soon before this idiot kills me." Aomine pointed to the green head.

"What are you? A child?" Midorima huffed.

"Akashi, he's copying you again." Aomine whined.

"He doesn't care. He's not even listening to you."

"So, get your own style. He'll feeling angry knowing his phrases are being used."

"Not unless he gets a head ach from all your whining."

"That funny, because I feeling a massive headache right now." He looked to the now silent group. "Look, it doesn't bother me if Midorima is copying me because he doesn't have a social life." He could feel a cold stare coming from the green head. Akashi turned to him. Shrugged his shoulder and looked away. "Truth hurts."

"Damn, you got owned man." Aomine fisted the air with excitement.

"I find this conversation unworthy." Midorima spoke.

"Revenge is futile, Shintarou." He turned to face the taller male. "You should know by now. You were always second to me in school, even with you cheat pen."

"I was not cheating."

"Umm, still denying it." Akashi then walked over to the reject cage and pulled it out to open the door. He then prepared the bags on the floor. Disappearing into the office he came back with a pen and a reject sheet where he would count how many of a linen he counted. He then began to count them.

"This is what you do after cleaning rooms?" Kuroko finally perked up from watching Akashi move around.

"Yeah, I count the rejects and then clean count. I do all this before I go home. It takes me two hours because of how much there is."

"Akashi's been doing this since he came here. It's like a default for him." Aomine explained. "Hey, you in tomorrow?"

"Nah, I'm gonna lie in and have a bit of a lazy day." Akashi replied. "You in?"

"Nope. Kise is though."

"How are you a Kise lately?" Akashi asked as he counted the rejects and marking them down.

"We're alright. Thinking about finding a nice place for the two of us. Can't live with our parents for too long."

"That's nice. You two have been thinking about that for some time now."

"Yeah. We're actually getting our heads down and looking for a place. Now we've got some more money in the bank, we've seen some nice flats about lately."

"That'll be great for the two of you. Hope you find a nice place because there are some that are just not worth the attention."

"Absolutely, I've been thinking about getting a new car as well."

"Changing it?" Midorima perked in.

Aomine nodded. "Yeah, it's alright but it's getting old. I'm starting to replace everything."

"Could be worse." Kuroko said gaining everyone's attention.

"How worse?" Aomine asked.

"I'm just lucky that the engine starts. I know it fails the MOT but the guy always says it passes just needs a few changes. It's been abused by its last owner. It looks nice on the outside but a different story on the inside. I just don't have the money to replace it or repair it." Kuroko explained.

"That's some bad luck." He then looked at his phone and noticed that it was now twenty passed. "Right, I better get going. Got a lot of stuff to look at, so catch you later." Aomine said as he prepared himself to leave the building.

"I better get going as well. I've gotta pick up a certain loud mouth." Midorima said but Kuroko didn't press him further. He felt like invading people's lives. The only life he wanted to invade was Akashi's. Anyway, he finished his lunch and tea before trailing over to his locker to retrieve his belongings.

They all said their goodbyes to Akashi and signed out of the building. All trekked to their cars. Kuroko shut the door and placed the key in the ignition. He then turned it only to hear the car struggling to start. He tried a few more times as he watched the other two leave and drive away. He tried the engine again and again. He guessed that the car won't work today. He was officially stranded at work. He didn't want to sit in the car anymore so he climbed up and sat crossed legged on the roof facing the hotel, playing on his phone.

He placed the last load of super king covers on the rack before looking at the time. It was roughly five and it was now time for him to leave. Nijimura was in a late meeting so he left the forms he used for the clean and reject count on his desk. He took what he needed from his locker and left the building. He checked his phone for messages but received none. As he reached closer to his car, he stopped suddenly when he saw Kuroko sat on the roof of his car and, only to what Akashi though, texting. He watched for another minute or so before he laughed slightly as he caught Kuroko's attention.

"Love work so much?" Akashi amused himself.

"The car won't start." Kuroko replied as Akashi opened his car and placed his bag in.

"Really? Is this the judgment day of your engine?"

"Yes. I said it was busted."

Akashi shook his head and sighed slightly. "If its engine failure then the car won't work at all."

"I can fix it to a degree. I just forgot the tools. I emptied the car out a few days ago and forgot to put them back in." Kuroko explained.

Akashi thought for a moment. He could allow Kuroko to stay at his caravan for the night and come pick up the car tomorrow. It was too late to call for a recovery service and he was sure that the hotel wouldn't appreciate it this late when the guests are settling. It was the only solution right now. They had enough room for one extra. "Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Akashi asked.

Music to Kuroko's ears. Deep down he was having a party about it. Seeing where Akashi lived and spending more time with him couldn't be better. "Are you sure? I mean, if you don't mind?"

"Of course I do." Akashi joked. "Just kidding, I wouldn't have asked if it was going to be a problem." He then leaned his back on his car and crossed his arms. "We'll call a recovery truck to pick up the car tomorrow morning. You're not in are you?" he watched Kuroko shook his head. "If you want you can repair car at my place. The drives big enough, it'd be easier to repair it in an open place than a small car park. Right?"

"I guess so. It sounds like a plan." Kuroko smiled.

"Come on in." Akashi welcomed him.

Kuroko jumped down from his car and got into the beetle while Akashi pulled out his phone. The interior was lovely and shiny, as if it was new. Most of it was a beige colour only with the dash board, wheel and gear stick black. It was lovely and smelt of strawberry. It was like he was in heaven. The seats were very comfy and relaxing that he could just melt away. He was brought out of that to meet the angel that owned this heaven. He watched the red head fasten his seat belt and turn the car. Because it was getting dark he switched on the lights.

"Wait, I've just thought…essentials?" Kuroko asked nervously.

Akashi smiled. "There's a small shop that stays open till late. We can pick up somethings from there."

"Cool." Kuroko said as Akashi reversed out of the space and drove out of the car park.

Kuroko watched while Akashi drove. His eyes followed the road they were to lead them on the motorway. Kuroko was a bit confused at first. He didn't think any of them drove long distances. It was fascinating to watch how Akashi got to work and back. He also took the time to note how good of a driver Akashi was. His gear changes were smooth and so were his turns. He weaved in and out of lanes every once in a while. He also noticed the time as well. They had been on the motorway for at least thirty minutes and there was no sign of leaving it.

"So, umm…. Akashi." Kuroko felt nervous talking to him in just a small place. He could feel his heart racing. "How long does it take you to get to work?" he swallowed.

"An hour, why you feeling sick?" Akashi said with concern.

"Ah, no…I was just…..curious."

"Ha, its fine. I do this trip five days a week. It's nothing really." Akashi smiled at him.

"It's a long journey through." Kuroko added.

"It is, but I can only get to it by motorway and doesn't really bother me."

"If it works for you then its fine." Kuroko smiled.

Akashi signalled and drove off of the motorway and onto to a slip road leading off into a small town. Kuroko was a amazed by it. It was a cute little place. Akashi stopped by a small shop and parked. He took Kuroko inside to pick out small things he needed for the night. He also picked out a set on cheap clothing for the next day. After paying for it Akashi drove him off to the caravan. Kuroko was confused at first as he pulled into the caravan site. It was an odd place to live but if it was all Akashi could afford. Akashi pulled up to caravan forty eight and turned off the car. He allowed Kuroko to open up the boot for him to collect his stuff and then shut it. Akashi locked the car and two headed towards the door. Stepping in, Akashi greeted his aunt and received and huge hug. She was in a giddy mood.

"Aunt, we have a guest remember." Akashi said. He had phone his aunt earlier to inform his aunt that Kuroko was stopping over because he had car issues. He shrieked with joy and she hugged Kuroko tightly. Akashi could only palm face at this. "Aunt you're smothering him." He said and she instantly released him.

"Oh darling, I'm off out tonight with the girls from here. We're going to play bingo and have dinner." She said.

"Wait, are you sure you're alright to go out?" Akashi asked in concern.

"I'll be fine, you can fend for yourself tonight. Besides you have a guest so there's no need for me to be around." She smiled.

"Alright, call if you need anything." Akashi said.

"Everything will be fine. I shouldn't bother you you've been working hard today. I hate when I have to ask you for a favour when you've been working those long hours. No, you've just gotten in so why do you relax and have fun with your friend." Mikho said as she grabbed her black jacket and the spare key to the caravan. She winked and waved goodbye as she left.

"It is so hard to keep an eye in her." Akashi said as he blinked. He was slightly confused by his aunt's sudden behaviour.

"I guess this happens all the time?" Kuroko asked as he took a seat on the comfy seating.

"It depends on her moods. She has mood swings and you kinda have to guess what mood she is in." Akashi replied. "You want some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Kuroko said as he relaxed whilst watching Akashi make the tea. He the offered the cup to the blue head.

"I'm gonna have a shower so why do you watch some TV. You can use it after me." Kuroko nodded and watched Akashi head for the shower.

Akashi was now worried. He had been hiding this secret for so long that he can't afford Kuroko to find out. Not when he was just starting to like the blue head. He was kind and very helpful when needed. But he didn't want him to know. Kuroko would think he was a freak. Someone to avoid because he was different. These were the thoughts he had when he showered. He covered his body up before leaving the shower. He quickly explained the controls to Kuroko before he went to change. He had to place what was like a black boob tube to flatten then down underneath his clothing. He put on the same clothing as last night, dry and brush his hair and began to make himself a cup of tea. He curled up on the seating and sipped the warm drink. When Kuroko was finished and dressed in black pj's he and Akashi went through dinner and decided what to eat. Kuroko even got the chance to help him cook it. When it drew late Akashi showed Kuroko to his room that was next to Akashi's.

Aunt Mikho came back very late with the girls and quietly made her way to her room.

* * *

**Cud Kuroko discover Akashi's biggest secret? If he does, how will he react?**

**Soooo new chapter, please review it keeps me alive :D**


	5. Confession

Akashi woke up earlier than Kuroko to make a start on breakfast. He quietly checked in on his aunt. She was still asleep and looked comfortable. Smiling to himself, Akashi moved over to the kitchen. He thought of a nice cooked breakfast for the three of them, well two considering he didn't know when his aunt was going to wake up. He was also going to make sure Kuroko called for a recovery team to collect his car and tow it all the way to Akashi's. It would be easier to fix his car in an open spaced drive than a cramped car park. Before he cooked anything he walked back into his rooms to put on the boob tube. He didn't want Kuroko to see it. Once he placed it on and then his shirt he walked back into the kitchen to make a start. He began to cook the sausages in a black pan first before anything.

After a few minutes of cooking, the door to the guest bedroom opened and out slowly walked Kuroko. His bed hair was just a huge shock to Akashi. All messy and just defying gravity. He laughed in his head but a small smile crept on his lips. Kuroko walked through, yawning and rubbing an eye.

"Morning Akashi." He said.

"Morning Kuroko, love the hair." Akashi chuckled to himself.

"Huh?" Kuroko placed a hand on his head when he sat down on the seating. He clicked his tongue when he felt his bed hair. "I really didn't want you to see this." He cursed.

"Why not, everyone has their perks. It kinda cute."

This fully woke Kuroko up. His heart picked up its pace. The thought of Akashi finding his hair cute was just music to his ears. Just waving up and seeing him was enough but to hear that from someone he really wanted to invade so much. He smiled to himself and let his hand fall.

"Thank you." Kuroko replied.

When the sausages were almost done he started to cook four rations of bacon. He then placed two pieces of bread in the toaster and set them off. When the two pieces of meat were done he got out two plates and the plated them equally. He then got out a small sauce pan and can of beans and began to cook them. When the toast was done and golden he buttered them and cut them from corner to corner and paced them on the side of the two plates.

"Here, let me make the tea." Kuroko offered, he felt left out because he wasn't doing anything to help. So he thought he could make the tea so _his _Akashi wasn't doing everything by himself. Akashi had agreed and Kuroko began to make the tea.

After frying the two eggs he then plated them and the beans. By then the tea's had been made and Akashi served them up on the table. With knives and folks the two tucked into their breakfasts while TV displayed a comical show.

"Don't forget to call the recovery service for the car." Akashi reminded Kuroko.

"Yeah, I'll do that when I've sorted."

"I'll ring the hotel for you to them know what's going on."

"You don't have to."

"Well, you can phone the service and I can phone the hotel. Two jobs in one." Akashi smiled.

"Ok." Kuroko nodded with a smile.

"Ah, having without me."

The two looked over to see Mikho standing by the cooker with a smile on her face. The two boys greeted her. "Here, I'll make you some food." Akashi offered.

"No thank you darling. It's your day off, enjoy yourself. I'm pretty sure that I can make a small something for breakfast." She smiled.

"Ok, just remember that it is very hot." Akashi warned.

"Oh it's alright." She assured him.

"I suppose I should sort myself out." Kuroko said when he finished his breakfast.

"Sure, you can use the bathroom first. Leave the plate, I'll sort that out." Akashi agreed, Kuroko thanked him before entering the bathroom. Akashi watched his aunt lean back and look at him.

"Does he know?" she asked worryingly.

Akashi shook his head. "No. I'm hoping he won't ever find out. Knowing my luck, he just might."

"Seijuro, don't be afraid to let people in. I know you've had it rough with your farther and dealing with school. He seems like a nice boy. Why not let him know?" she asked.

"Are you kidding, he's my work colleague." Akashi responded.

"So are the others. They know and they haven't said anything. I'm surprised that Haizaki hasn't said a word yet." She said.

"Nah, he said he'd keep it a secret. Not said a word so he doesn't care." Akashi said with little effort. He bathroom door opened and out came Kuroko before he disappeared into his room to change. Akashi sighed and stood up.

He placed the plates in the sink before heading into the bathroom to wash. He then dressed into green trousers, black and purple strip shirt and white socks. He brushed his hair and waked out of his room. Kuroko's hair was looking normal but his outfit was just bizarre. He had black shorts on, pink converse, a black tight tank top with a very loose one over in pink and with white patterns on it. It was weird for Akashi to see. For what Akashi had on was just plain normal. He knew he was going to get hot in this long shirt but it was only to drive Kuroko to and from the hotel. Speaking of which he had noticed that the blue head was already on the phone to the recovery service. Akashi then picked up his and called the hotel. He rang reception to alert them of what was going on and the he informed Nijimura. Once he was done with the called he proceeded to clean up the plates before grabbing the car keys.

"You ready, Kuroko?" he asked and the blue head nodded.

The pair left the caravan and got into the car. The drive was smooth and something Kuroko really remembered. Floating on an angel's cloud. The roads weren't bad, mostly clear, this went well the sunny skies.

They arrived at the hotel to see the truck already there and waiting. Kuroko left Akashi's car and walked over to the truck while Akashi parked.

"Hiya, you alright?" the man said to Kuroko as he exit the truck. "So which car are we taking?"

Kuroko looked and pointed to his car. "The grey Yaris. It didn't start yesterday, but is ok if we take it to my friends. I've got tools there I can fix the engine with."

"So we're towing it to your friends place. Sure, I can do that." The man nodded. "Alright, we'll get it loaded and we'll follow you friend to his house."

Both the towing man and Kuroko took time to get the car onto the truck and fully strapped in. Kuroko walked over to where Akashi was parked. He gestured for the window to go down and it did, he leaned on the edge. "We're gonna follow you back to the caravan, if that's ok."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll stay in one lane on the way back." Akashi replied.

"Cool." Kuroko moved away from him and got into the truck.

They moved off when Akashi drove past. He made sure to be slower for the truck to keep up but the only thing he worried about was losing them on the motorway. Even though it was clear he wanted to make sure they kept up. He double checked they were behind when he indicated off of the motorway and up into the town. Akashi showed them the way and into the caravan site whey stopped just outside his caravan. He then unloaded the car not far from the door and left Kuroko with the bill. He would pay it in three days when the car was up and running. That was the agreement. When the tow truck left Akashi had retrieved the tools from somewhere in the caravan and gave them to Kuroko.

He opened up the bonnet and began work on the engine. Meanwhile Akashi had received a note that his aunt had gone to the shops with a friend and won't be back until late afternoon. He was right, he was getting hot in the top so he walked into his room to change his top. Kuroko had felt himself getting thirsty as he worked and the heat from the sun wasn't helping much. Just as Akashi had taken off his shirt Kuroko had entered the caravan looking for him. He couldn't find him in the main area so he checked his room. First he knocked and then he entered.

"Akashi, is it…?" Kuroko stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes wide.

Akashi was surprised to see the teal head at the door. Both stared at each other in shock. He was stood in the room, shirt off and the black boob tube that sat on his chest. Neither said a word, shock had taken over their voices. Kuroko quietly backed up and closed the door. He thought he should skip the tea and just continue with the car.

"I think this one."

Aomine's eyes lit up when he saw the car he wanted. A Volvo s40 in black. He was slick and calling his name. Kise however, wasn't so sure about this car.

"Babe, we really need to sort out a place to live then replacing your car." Kise said with his arms crossed.

"I know." Aomine said disappointingly.

"Once we have a place to settle in we'll look for a new car. That is the first thing on our list." Kise said trying to persuade his lover away from the car. "This is our first day off together in a long time, let's use it wisely and look for a home, please." He smiled. That smile always got Aomine. It was a bright and gorgeous one.

"Ok love." He walked over and took his hand gently.

The two walked over to the Clio and drove off to an estate agents to look around a few places within their price range.

Working the heat really gave Kuroko a run for his money. He was still fixing it but wouldn't start it yet until he was sure that the car was useable. Akashi had walked over of the caravan in a white buttoned shirt with a cup of tea in his hand. He walked over and handed the drink that stopped Kuroko working. Kuroko stared at Akashi before taking the cup. He had noticed that Akashi kept his eyes hidden within his hair. He thought it was very odd for person like him. Before Akashi could completely get away he grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Akashi wait." Kuroko spoke. "I'm not mad and I don't think anything differently about you." He then pulled him round gently to see his eyes. His eyes were red, did he cry?

"Akashi, were you crying?" this set off alarm bells in Kuroko's mind.

Before he could say anything more Akashi pulled his wrist from his grasp and walked back into the caravan. Kuroko took a sip of the tea and placed the mug down beside the tyre. "Oh no, you're not getting away, we'll sort this out." He said before he walked into the caravan. He found Akashi in the kitchen doing something so he walked up behind him. "Akashi, why won't you talk to me? What I saw isn't going to affect the bond I have you. Don't let this ruin it."

Akashi however just walked away.

"Stop." Kuroko said. He grabbed Akashi and held him up to the toilet door. From there he ripped Akashi's button shirt open to reveal the black boob tube. Akashi was lost for words. Kuroko held him to the bathroom door by his shoulders. "Don't walk away, don't fear that I'll use this against you. I won't hurt you. I never will." Kuroko said as he then place a hand on Akashi's left breast. "This doesn't bother me. I won't tell anyone, you can trust me." Akashi went to move his hand but Kuroko took his wrist and brought it at eye level. "No, don't push me away." He leaned closer in. "I love you, Akashi." He confessed before he sealed it with his lips. Akashi's eyes were tightly shut as he was pushed further back against the door. Kuroko felt the weight lifted from his shoulders. He felt pleased that he had told Akashi his feelings and he got to kiss him. His lips were incredible soft against his.

He was sure he wanted to be with Akashi.

* * *

**A bit short this chapter, but wat the hell :D **

**Anyway plz keep the reviews coming. **

**I have placed my other stories on hold because of writer block and because i'm coming towards the end of college so things have picked up again. Sorry about that however, I have new ideas that may find their way on here :D until next time.**


	6. About Akashi's Character

**Ok, I'm putting this up here because a lot of people are a bit confused about Akashi's character.**

* * *

**About Akashi:**

**In this story Akashi is of 'BOTH' genders. he is what people call as Intersex. being a mixture he prefers to be a male whilst hiding his second gnder from everyone. For this is he can conceive a child had have womanly needs. **

**the meaning of Intersex is; in humans and other animals, is a variation in sex characteristics including chromosomes, gonads, or genitals that do not allow an individual to be distinctly identified as male or female. - this is what Akashi is but remains to be male. **

**Therefore Akashi is not classed as a girl for 1) I dislike the boy's being classed as females in stories and 2) he wants to be acknowledged as a male because he is looks more male than female and he hides his female parts away from people. **

**Please do not question much on this because it will be explained in later chapters. **

**I hope that this has cleared things up for you and next chapter is currently being written :D **


	7. This Is Love

"Good morning, Nijimura." Momoi spoke from the desk. Nijimura had just walked through and waved to her. He had seen Haizaki working which was good. He headed up into the loft and into his office. From there he had begun his work. Few CV's had been displayed on his desk in a neat pile. He moved them to one side for later. He had noticed they had come across a load of rejects lately and something needed to have been done about. He looked at the figures Akashi had counted a few days ago. It was worrying. He decided to ring up the linen company and have a word with the manager about their delivery.

Meanwhile Akashi had turned up in the car park with Kuroko in the passenger seat. The car still didn't start and had to get a tower to take it into the garage. Just as long as the engines lasts until he has enough for a new car. Neither had said a word throughout the journey. In fact, the rest of yesterday was like that. Kuroko just worked on his car for as long as he could while Akashi just stayed inside the caravan. He was confused about Kuroko's advances and the sudden kiss. He didn't like himself but to hear someone who did. It just confused him.

He parked the car and gently turned the engine off. They were a little early but still, neither dared to talk. Well, this is until Kuroko looked at him.

"I'm sorry Akashi. I'm sorry if I came across as a little strong. I just couldn't stop myself."

Akashi was still silent.

"But….I wasn't lying when I said 'I love you'. I mean it and I've had that feeling the first time I saw you. This may sound creepy but, I use to watch you when you were near and listen into your conversations just because I love your voice. I love your nature. I want to be with you, live everyday with you." Kuroko looked down to the foot well. "I understand if you don't want to see or talk to me again."

Within seconds Akashi had Kuroko pinned back in his seat and his lips placed on his. He then pulled back slightly from Kuroko's lips. "I wanted to be sure. Your eyes don't seem to lie. I never said I didn't want to see you or talk to you. I was just confused because you are the first person to approach me like this. I cannot accept your love confession yet. I'm too confused, but we have the rest of the day to talk things through."

"I wanna talk to you about things." Kuroko responded.

"Why don't we do our shift and then I'll take you back to the caravan for a proper sit down. My aunt should be out the girls again today."

"That's fine."

Akashi had given Kuroko extra rooms to do along with him before his shift fully started. When that did happen, Akashi sadly had put Kuroko outside to do those rooms. Luckily it was just the outside rooms and no extras. Well, considering he did do spare rooms. There weren't that many in, only Kuroko and Aomine and on rooms, Haizaki on front of house and Akashi doing his duty. It was only on break before Akashi and Haizaki came up was when Kuroko could speak to Aomine. He knew they all knew each other in some way but just a hint to help him with the 'talk' later.

"Aomine, what can you tell me about Akashi?"

Aomine nearly choked on his drink. "Wha? What brought this on?"

"I stayed at his place yesterday. I discovered something unusual."

"Don't hurt him." Aomine said with a serious look that caught Kuroko attention.

"I wouldn't dream of it. But….."

"Look, what you saw is what it is. Akashi is an intersex. His body is of both genders but prefers to be a man. Bad things happened in the past because of it. He's been like that during school. We only discovered it because he was trying different methods to hide his breasts. Luckily they're small enough to hide. He doesn't let people get close and I haven't seen his reaction to someone when they have seen it. He's very protective of his body."

"I see, he was very quiet when I saw it. It came as shock but to me I don't care what a person looks like. I prefer my lover's to be themselves."

"You're a very honest person Testu." Aomine commented. "You thinking of getting together with Akashi?"

"Well, I couldn't stop looking at him when I started but then it kind of grew into an obsession. I wanted to know more about him but then when I stayed with him I wanted to kiss him. It wanted to love him. Whether he's gender is mixed I don't care. I love him just the way he is. He's kind and very mature about things. I feel as though I can talk to him about anything, whether its work or not."

"So you feel as though you can talk to him on a social level?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah, I feel like we have some sort of connection."

"When you found out about him, how did it go?"

"Well, he was upset but I embraced him and told him that I won't hurt him nor use it against him."

Aomine smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, you're definitely someone Akashi needs. You've only been here and few months but you've managed to worm your way into a few people's lives. This team has changed slightly since you've joined."

"Really, that's insane."

"It is."

They then heard the door open and Haizaki and Akashi walked in to start their breaks. Akashi came and sat down beside Kuroko when he made his tea and began to drink it. He had placed the clipboard down on the table before Haizaki could take a seat.

"Any rooms left for me to do?" Haizaki asked, Akashi picked up the board and had a look.

"Not really, there's nothing much to do. It's a quiet day so just do the toilet checks and extras around the hotel." Akashi suggested.

"Man, I hate it when it's quiet. There's barely any hours and it's not enough pay." Haizaki whine.

"Don't complain." Aomine perked up. "At least you get paid more than others. One day is not gonna kill you."

"Don't but in. I was talking to Akashi."

"Were you?" Akashi gave him a questionable look. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

Haizaki just gritted his teeth and looked away.

They had managed to get off early. Kuroko had helped Akashi with the rejects and had then all counted twice as quick. Haizaki had left an hour before them and Aomine another fifteen minutes. So now it was just their turn to leave. They signed out and headed for the car. Starting it up Akashi drove them onto the motorway.

"So, did you think about it today?" Kuroko asked.

"About accepting your confession?" Akashi asked right back.

"Yeah, like I said I wasn't lying when I said it."

"I know what you mean." Akashi switched lanes. "Treat me right and your cards have been played."

Kuroko went wide eyed in shock. "What?!"

"You heard me. I've thought about it a lot today and I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, you don't seem to be bothered by my body."

"I love your body, Akashi. I have no hate towards it, it's just unique for me and a first time seeing it in person. I love you just the way you are and I want to get to know you better. If you'll let me." Kuroko said from the bottom of his heart, he really wanted to spend most of his time with Akashi after work just to work things out.

"My aunt is out for the whole day with the girls from the site. We have the caravan to ourselves. I'm not suggesting anything of that sort but I can answer your questions."

"Can I have a look?" Kuroko asked as he looked to his almost new lover.

"I don't know." Akashi said.

"It'll help me understand and get over the shock I still have." Kuroko said only to see Akashi nod slightly.

When they had reached the caravan Akashi Allowed Kuroko to walk in first and then closing the door behind them. It was dark outside and the lights were on with the curtains drawn. Akashi was leaning on the wooden table with Kuroko in front of him. Kuroko reached for the bottom of Akashi's work shirt and gently held it. His eyes never left those enchanting mismatched robs. He looked for permission in those eyes. He received a small nod and he then lifted up the shirt slightly. He lifted up his arms to allow the shirt to be completely removed. Kuroko dropped the shirt and stared at boob tube that covers his chest. Kuroko reached behind him, he could feel the warmth of Akashi's body being transferred to him. Her hands stopped on the clips and he leaned his mouth to Akashi's ear.

"Relax, this obstacle needs to be overcome."

Akashi held in a breath and closed his eyes. He could feel Kuroko working his way on the clips. He was still afraid of Kuroko's reaction, he was still worrying over that. His heart was increasing and he was sure he felt it stop when the boob tube was released and fell to the floor.

Kuroko stepped back a little to see the small breasts. His reaction was not that of shock but of curiosity. Seeing them there was not affecting his love for the person stood before him. Of course, Akashi recognized himself as male. He always have. He is NOT a female. He looked more male than female. He could see that Akashi's eyes were closed and he knew why. He knew that he was embarrass by this, why should he be? Kuroko was never going to use this against him. No, he was going to love and protect him. Just like the others would.

Kuroko took a few steps closer and placed a hand on Akashi's cleavage. Akashi shocked his eyes open and stared at Kuroko. Kuroko was smiling sweetly at him, telling him everything was ok. Kuroko then removed his hand and placed the side of his head there instead. He could hear Akashi's heartbeat slow down.

"It's ok. I love this body and I will cherish it."

Akashi gasped when he heard Kuroko say that. He was not use to someone saying such things.

"It's fine. Everything is fine." Kuroko said just before he captured the red bud in his mouth.

Akashi's face went as red as his hair. He brought a hand to mouth as he muffled the sound of his voice. Kuroko just kept on going and now Akashi's body felt weird. "K-Kuroko…." He whispered between his breaths.

Kuroko stopped and looked up at Akashi and smiled. "It's ok. However, I can't just stop here I must keep going." He said before taking the right breast. Again, Akashi tried so hard to hide his voice. "You can't, let your voice go." Kuroko said.

Kuroko then took Akashi's wrist and led him to his room. Kuroko opened the door and pushed Akashi in. He landed on his back when Kuroko closed the door. He was completely still on the bed. He watched carefully as Kuroko climbed up on top of him. He slowly crawled to eye level and leaned down. "What I'm about to do will show you just how much I love." Kuroko took his chest again for a little bit while one of his hands worked on Akashi's trousers. Akashi made no attempt to stop him. This was his first time and even though he was scared he knew Kuroko was right. This needed to be overcome and to Akashi – Kuroko was just the right person to do it.

When he had undone the trousers and felt the odd shape of both genders mixed in, Akashi gaped loudly and his back arched. Kuroko smiled of this and rubbed him a little more before taking off his trousers completely. Seeing it in person was a bit disturbing but Akashi was powerless to stop him at this point. But that didn't stop Akashi's hand from reaching into the draw and pull out a small packet and handed it to Kuroko. "It has been proven that I can conceive from my visits to the doctors. Please wear this." Akashi said in between breaths. Kuroko happily complied and wore the condom on before he began to thrust…

The sun began to raise the next morning. Kuroko and Akashi slept throughout after having sex. Kuroko's eyes fluttered open and looked beside him. Akashi slept peacefully beside him. He slowly sat up to get a good look at the naked man beside him. He then moved a few strands of hair away from Akashi's closed eyes. It was then that Akashi began to awake.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Kuroko asked as he backed his hand away.

"Not really." Akashi replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked again.

"Ok for the moment." Akashi said.

"Just be careful when moving around. For your first time it could hurt." Kuroko said as Akashi sat up.

Akashi moved to claim Kuroko's lips before resting his head on his shoulder. "That doesn't concern me right now."

Kuroko smiled to himself. He finally had what he wanted and nothing was going to take that away from him.

* * *

**A little short but now that this is finally been done I can move on to more things. **

**Please do not ask anymore abut Akashi's body coz chapter 6 has explained it and so has this chapter. **

**however, now that those tow are together I can also focus on the other characters and make this a more daily life story.**

**Thanx for reading and keep the reviews coming :D x**


	8. Upgrade

The sun began to raise the next morning. Kuroko and Akashi slept throughout after having sex. Kuroko's eyes fluttered open and looked beside him. Akashi slept peacefully beside him. He slowly sat up to get a good look at the naked man beside him. He then moved a few strands of hair away from Akashi's closed eyes. It was then that Akashi began to awake.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Kuroko asked as he backed his hand away.

"Not really." Akashi replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked again.

"Ok for the moment." Akashi said.

"Just be careful when moving around. For your first time it could hurt." Kuroko said as Akashi sat up.

Akashi moved to claim Kuroko's lips before resting his head on his shoulder. "That doesn't concern me right now."

Kuroko smiled to himself. He finally had what he wanted and nothing was going to take that away from him.

He sat in the supermarket car park waiting for his 'roommate' to finish. While he was waiting he played on his phone and looked up social media to be kept updated. Well, he heard all he could for the day's work. Apparently during break Kuroko had admitted that he and Akashi are in a relationship and had done it for the first time. Aomine was cheering it on and Kise went through the roof. It was a good job that Akashi was not in to hear that.

Midorima was glad that Akashi had someone who would love him for him. This meant he could evolve his love life and expand a bit into trusting more.

Anyway, he had just finished work and had driven twenty minutes to sit in the car park near the door. He didn't even know why he kept giving his 'roommate' lifts when he had a car himself. Maybe it was because their shift patterns were very similar so wouldn't it be best if they had one car. A family type car because they like to go on trips to places. Well, Midorima was the only one that drove the most out of the two. Well he had to admit, the rover was an old model but still kicking. However, the parts for it are harder to come by and he was sure that the car would fail on something. He'd had it since he passed his test. His father and taken him to a car company to look for a car within a certain price and looked good. Out of the lot the Rover 25. Now it was getting old and it had been around a bit. He wasn't sure when it would pack up but it would soon if not later.

The more he thought about it seemed like everyone (apart from Akashi, Kise, Haizaki and Nijimura) needed new cars. There always seemed to be wrong with something or just because they wanted a new one. Murasakibara was tired of the car he had and wanted a newer car. Not that it bothered Midorima much. The one person had needed a new car was Kuroko himself. The predicament he was in when the car stopped working and needed to be towed, a new car would be handy for him but that was when he was ready to splash out the money for it.

Midorima was so deep in thought that the sound of passenger door opened startled him slightly. He looked over to see his 'roommate' getting in. He was dressed in all black white writing of the company. This guy sighed and looked very down. Midorima wonder as to why he was like that.

"Takao?" Midorima said but Takao didn't reply nor react to his voice. This was strange because he was always responsive and had a large smile on his face. "Takao, what's the matter?" he sounded a little concern but mentally kicked himself for that.

"Shin-chan, I don't wanna work here anymore." Takao said dishearten.

"How come? I thought you loved this job." Midorima gently pushed.

"Not now, the new manger has cut our wages for some odd reason that he won't tell and now it just seems that everyone is so distant. No one works as a team anymore and there's no communication." Takao explained.

"Are you going to look for another job?" the green head asked.

"I dunno, but now I'm behind on rent. Shin-chan I won't be able to pay you this month. In fact, I'm not sure when I will. I'll have to make up a sum of the months and pay it all in one." Takao rambled. Midorima firmly placed his hand on Takao's think leg to silence him.

"Don't worry about it for now. I just want you to have a good job that pays well. Search for another job." He said as he removed his hand and started the engine. The seemed to have a funny sound when it started.

"What's up with the car?" Takao said.

"Must be something to do with the engine." Midorima stated as he drove them out of the car park and back home.

A white bungalow with a large triangle grey roof and a shiny light brown wooden front door. And next to it was a wooden garage that held Takao's car. The drive was large and covered in pure white stones. There was a patch of grass to help distinguish the entrance and exit. Compared to this lovely and enchanted building, his car was out of date. He stopped the car by the front door and the two left the car and entered the bungalow. Most of the interior was of white walls, doors and cream carpet. The toilet was located not far from the front door on the left as they walked in. walking up was the living room on left and a small study on the right. From the study there was a small corridor leading to the bedroom with a super king bed in. Yes, they share a bed but Midorima still won't admit their relation.

The minute they were in Takao kicked his shoes off and headed for the bedroom. Midorima neatly arranged the shoes nearer the door because he hated it when Takao did that. He was prone to tripping over them. Midorima proceeded to the living room that had cream sofas, a glass table and a silver TV in the corner. A light brown wooden mental piece with ornaments and large mirror was there as he walked in. He sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. It had been a long day at work and now he just needed some time to relax and let Takao calm down on his own. However, the thought of his car still came to mind. He was at a loss.

Takao had sat on the bed for a few minutes, he was still contemplating the rent money. He needed to pay Midorima for his half of the bungalow. He owed him almost two hundred but because his wages were getting low he could afford to pay him nor to support himself as well. But then there was the car. He couldn't pay for the insurance on it but….wait! The car. It was a Peugeot 207 in silver. That car has not been used since he got the job a year ago because Midorima ferried him to and from work. So in actual fact he could sell the car and use the money to pay for rent. It was a good idea but would Midorima approve.

Takao walked out of the bedroom and into the living where he found the green haired watching TV. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck and rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Shin-chan, what did you do with the Peugeot's car keys?" he asked.

"Why do you want them?" he asked.

"I wanna get the engine going again."

"I doubt that." Midorima then looked at him. "Why the sudden need to get the car out?"

"Because I want to." Takao replied but a raised brow made him confess because he knew that he couldn't fool Midorima when he does that. "Ok." He sighed. "I was gonna clean it up and sell it for the rent money." He heard Midorima sigh.

"I don't understand why you're so obsessed with this rent. I said not to worry about it. You can clean it up but don't do anything with it. Yet."

"What why?"

"I have a hunch but I'm thinking it through. I'll let you know the verdict. By the way, the keys are in the draw on my side of the bed."

"Thanks Shin-chan." Takao kissed his cheek before leaving the living room.

He opened up the garage and there it was. Just sitting there lifeless. Takao opened the car and started the engine. He then slowly drove it out of the garage and onto the white stones. He stopped halfway down and turned it off. The car still worked and move so it was alright for now. He still wanted to sell it but if Midorima had other ideas then his only guess is that he planned to trade in this car for another model for cheaper. It was a common thing amongst couples so this meant that the Rover was going to go. Oh well, Takao wasn't going to think about it anymore so he just cleaned it up as best as he could.

Over the next couple of weeks Midorima had been looking up Peugeot models and the deals they had going. However, during that time the Rover was getting older and it really needed to go now. What they needed was a family car for the two of them. Takao doesn't really drive much so they only needed the one car. They had been down to a few car shows but there was nothing there that caught their eye. However, when they came to a used car dealership they took the time to thoroughly search for a car. Well Midorima had seen one car that was the same make but different model. It was a Peugeot 3008 2011 model. It was shiny and that of a dark brown colour. It looked nice and the interior was cool but he would keep this car in mind. He continued looking until a man in a posh suit can up to him.

"You alright there, found anything you like?" he asked.

"Well, I'm looking for a car that performs well while traveling." Midorima said.

"I see, you do a lot of traveling?"

"When I'm not working. Me and my roommate need a car for the two of us. We come from the same area and we work relatively near each other."

"Ah, right then." He smiled.

"Do you take in old cars?"

"Well it depends, what cars have you got?"

"I have a Rover 25 and my roommate has a Peugeot 207."

"Ah, the Peugeot we can have but I think that the Rover is too much of an old car that we don't sell them here. However, there is a place that can take your car."

"Alright, what would we get with the Peugeot?" Midorima asked and the man gestured him to follow.

The man had taken him to the brown Peugeot he was recently looking and presented it as if it was flashing lights.

"We have the Peugeot and you'll get this one for cheap depending on the price. I think this car has the style you're looking for. It fits five and perfect for traveling….." the man went on as he explained.

Midorima had also booked a test drive with the car, which was no taken off the market for him to test. He had booked it for when he was next off and that would be the day he would pay for it if he liked it. He would bring in Takao's old car and trade it in for the newer car. This was something the two had discussed on the way back and Takao agreed to the terms.

The test drive was lovely and smooth. Midorima loved the car's performance and was very impressed with it. So then it came to payment. The old car took off a few value to the newer one and it was soon his when the paperwork was complete. When it was the new Peugeot was sat outside waiting for him. He got in it and drove it home. With it on the drive it looked like someone rich was living there especially on a hot and sunny day. There it was left until he had to pick up Takao from work. He also took the time to use a social media site to brag about the car a little bit. Something that the gang and recently added Kuroko were on.

The next morning, Midorima had arrived to work a little earlier than usual. This was because he was deep cleaning, which he could do from his normal work time, but he wanted to come in early and leave slightly earlier because he and Takao were going to visit their parents who they haven't seen in half a year. He locked the car and walked in. He spotted Haizaki cleaning the reception desk before he came across Akashi down in the one hundred's corridor.

"You're in earlier than usual." Akashi said. "How come?"

"Me and Takao are going to our parents later today so I planning to get off slightly earlier." Midorima replied.

"That's cool, as long as you do the hours you're paid for then its ok." Akashi said. "So I see you got a new car, what was wrong with your old one?"

"It made a funny noise and Takao wasn't using his so we used it to get this one. He doesn't really drive so we only need one car." Midorima briefly explained.

"It's strange isn't it? Nearly all of us are getting new cars. Testuya is looking for a newer one because the engine is pretty much gone."

"Really? What's be planning on getting?"

"Dunno, but I know he's looking at Fords. He didn't really explain why but he's looking for a bigger car."

"He doesn't seem like a long distance driver to me."

"For him to live at the caravan it is."

"Why is he at your place?"

"Long story but…..to cut it short we've been dating for a few weeks now."

Midorima's eye widened. "What?! So he knows about you?!"

"Of course he does and he doesn't mind it. We've had sex a few times and it's alright. I feel like he's the only person who never sees this as a problem nor show any sign of it being in the way."

"As long as he makes you happy." Midorima rubbed the back of his neck. "So, is he permanently living with you?"

"Nah, he still has a flat. He's stays three times a week but I'm not sure what he wants to do with it." Akashi rubbed his chin.

"Aomine and Kise are looking for a place. He could sell it to them."

"Not a bad idea, I'll suggest it to him when I get home. Right now he's looking up used cars."

"I see, well I better get started."

"Oh, in the next week or so Nijimura is planning like a big meeting but he's not sure when, it could happen at anytime."

"Ok."

It was an alright shift for Midorima. He had deep cleaned as much as he could but pulling things out and thoroughly cleaning and vacuuming. When he was done he signed out and drove home to pick up Takao and the bags before driving down to their parents.


	9. Meeting With A Secret

**Ok, I'm kind of time skipping a little to get to the main thing, I'm sorry is the chapter is a bit choppy but it was a little rushed :S I apologies.**

**Anway, enjoy the chapter, I know it is very short but I couldn't really think of how to work this one but...oh well. Enjoy :D x**

* * *

"You've been looking at cars all week, do you have a car in mind?" Akashi asked Kuroko who was sitting at the table on the laptop. He had been looking all week but now he really needed a new car because the Yaris really is dead. The engine was now beyond repair. So he had been looking at Ford cars because he liked the look of them. However, he was looking for big cars for some reason that Akashi didn't know about. Akashi walked up behind Kuroko and wrapped his arms loosely around the other male's neck. "Question, why are you looking for a big car?"

Kuroko smiled before looking at Akashi. "My parents are planning on coming up a some point along with my brother. Now, my car is dead and they like me to drive because my brother isn't so good. It would've been a tight squeeze if the Yaris was still working. And…." Kuroko stood up from the table and Akashi released. Kuroko turned to Akashi. He took his hands in his and pulled Akashi closer so their noses were barely touching. "If it wasn't for the Yaris I would never have met you like this." He leaned in and claimed Akashi's lips before then pulled away. "Plus I want to learn to do long distance driving like you. Would you be able to teach me how tackle the motorway a lot better than before."

"Yes you do need training on it. I guess I can do that. We'll do it on my day off."

"If I can get this new car insured for the two of us you can take me to work that day and pick me up so I can learn the motorway."

"Sounds reasonable. But…I only know the motorway because I had. Because it's just me and aunt I had to drive her everywhere so I learnt the roads a lot quicker. I use to trial runs the day before went anywhere so I wouldn't worry her."

"You're so caring." Kuroko leaned in for another kiss.

Ford Kuga Titanium X, deep blue. This was the car that Kuroko had found for fourteen thousand. A five door, petrol and manual car. Looking at the pictures made Kuroko want to buy the car. In fact, he did. He rang the number for the car and got the chance to go down and have a proper look. Although, he waited for Akashi's day off to come. When it did Akashi drove the two down to where the new car was and there Kuroko sorted out all the paper work and paid for it. Finally, he had a new car to get him to and from work. The Yaris was just sold for scrap and now the new Ford sits in where the Yaris use to be. It was also the day that Akashi had trained him up on the motorway. Kuroko understood the pros and cons of it and now he was sure that he would be ok to drive his family anywhere. Speaking of which, his parents were due to come down in a couple of months but something had come up and now they weren't sure on when they will. His father had said that some point next year or after Christmas. But that was completely fine. It gave him more time to think about places to show them. He hasn't really spoken to them since he moved down in the area. Oh well, they had plenty of things to talk about later.

A year and had gone by since then and Nijimura was still unable to get all the boys in and to have a proper meeting. Kuroko had driven himself into work mainly because Akashi's was off today which was good because he had stomach pains. They had a meeting when everyone was in, up in the loft. All sat in a circle listening to Nijimura and what he was saying.

"I have planned for us to have a big meeting but it has taken a really long time to do so. Well now I have officially have a dated for us. Next month we sort of have the figures and the second Thursday of that month is the day we have it. Now everyone will be in with a few rooms each so this meeting will take place and we'll have one of the private rooms from the brassiere." Nijimura explained and everyone there had agreed.

Shift aside, Akashi's stomach felt firm but left him feeling sick. He knew this wasn't his period because this was different. He remembered that a few nights ago he and Kuroko went hard before sleeping. The sex was vicious was enjoyable that it lasted at least four times. Hold on! Something about that thought just popped into his head. He couldn't be…Akashi took himself out of bed, dressed and hurried to his car. Hopping in, he drove hastily to the shops. He rushed back with the items in hand and hurried to the toilet. He waited anxiously for the results. The minutes were killing in but then the result was in. His eyes widened before redoing with another, and then the last. His second instinct was to ring the doctor and get a quick private meeting.

Kuroko had arrived back at the caravan and saw Akashi sat at the table in a daze. Kuroko wasn't sure if Akashi was ok or just spacing out. He walked over to Akashi and took his hand gently.

It was the day of the meeting. Everyone had walked into the private room that was set up for them. A table with teas and coffees as well as a few snacks. The boy's filed in and sat around the table. Nijimura sat at the top so he could see everyone. This meeting was really for everyone to get whatever they wanted off of their chests and also for discussions. It was currently September and Christmas was closely approaching. The hotel needed to update their staff and also the events. This was the one meeting that Nijimura wanted done and out of the way. So while everyone was having a drink Nijimura could get started.

"Now, the one thing that has to be addressed; Christmas." He watched the faces of the boys and smiled slightly. "I know you guys hate this time of year but things are going to get hectic. Now I finally have permission for hire more staff to help take this on board, this will be helpful to you boys so Christmas holidays can be more of a guarantee. Also, this is slightly relevant to the Christmas period but I'm now looking for night crew. I know that during Christmas Eve Akashi and Haizaki both work the night shifts. But this year we could do something a little different. With new staff we can give the two a bit of a break."

"What is it that you guys do on the night shift?" Kise asked.

"Haizaki does a late front of house while I'm around to deal with guest complaints and requests." Akashi answered.

"Yes, so, this is something that I have decided. But I am thinking of regrouping this band of males. So…Haizaki, you're the only person on front of house and as a supervisor. So if we have a hire two or three people to take care of the shift so you can have more time off I think that may suit your needs better and you have a small team to manage."

"Yeah, coz I don't feel like a proper supervisor. I don't really see these guys much on shift and the only time is do is when Akashi isn't in and I have to take over his job. I think that we need someone like Akashi to do that shift when he isn't in. I mean we haven't had a team leading guy

yet." Haizaki said.

"Ah, no but we have the role of deep cleaner. Midorima seems to be doing the job just well. I think the others will learn a lot from him. Anyway, that aside but yes, I will have a small team for you to train. I am relooking the group as a hole and having a few changes to improve. This is the aim before Christmas, I plan to have new recruits before December hits. So having them trained well, this can also have effect on your hours Akashi because by doing this we can lower the increase of held rooms when really they should be on sale. This is something that Nebuya himself has picked up on. The fact that certain rooms are held instead of being on sale."

"Be we've always had that problem." Midorima said. "Why is it that now he noticed it?"

"You know what he is like, he didn't notice it but seeing the hours that Akashi is doing has made him question as to why these hours are being done." Nijimura stopped Akashi before he could speak. "I have explained that given your circumstance that those hours have been approve by the owner of the hotel and by myself. Oh speaking of the owner's; Alexandra Garcia is due to have a visit to this hotel. She will be looking at the facts and figures. She wants to improve the business and expand so we'll have a lot more work on our hands." He finished. "So, id there anything that you guys want to express?"

Akashi smiled slightly and looked to Kuroko, this gained a few stares and Kise questioning a bit. Kuroko nodded and Akashi looked to Nijimura. Their hands laced together. "I'm six weeks pregnant."

Nijimura's face was in full shock, the same could be said for the others. All were gob smacked at the line Akashi had just delivered.

"Akashicchi and Kurokocchi are have a baby." Kise shrieked.

"Good on ya guys." Aomine joined in.

"I had it confirmed with the doctors and tests. I just thought that now that everyone is here I could say it."

"Congratulations." Was all Nijimura said with a smile. "I never thought that this would come my way but its fine. We can work our way around it."

"I'm sure we will."


End file.
